1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for supporting a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some current display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
An OLED display device generally includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons emit energy to emit light.
Because the OLED display device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike the LCD, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced compared to the LCD. Further, because the OLED display device has high-grade characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, the OLED display device has received attention as a next-generation display device.
Recently, a flexible display device in which the display device may be bent or folded has been developed.
However, as shown in FIGS. 1A-C, in a process in which the display panel is bent or folded at an angle, a problem that the display panel is lifted (e.g., is lifted off the supporting apparatus or is wrinkled) may occur as shown, for example, in FIG. 1B.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.